Mac and Tosh
Mac and Tosh (also known as The Goofy Gophers) are two endlessly exuberant, incessantly positive and unfailingly polite gophers. They are best brothers who own the local antique shop, Antiques. Summary In Best Friends, Mac and Tosh are contestants on the show, Besties, facing Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Tosh's first question was what was his best friend, Mac's favorite food and he guessed the correct answer, which was pureed butternut squash in a balsamic reduction with just a hint of clover. When the show goes on a break, they wanted to become friends with Bugs and Daffy, who were both upset at each other, didn't want a handshake from them or didn't want to be their friends. In the end, they both win, after Daffy messes up on a question about Bugs' catchphrase. Mac and Tosh are later seen on the cruise ship, playing shuffleboard. They are also seen in the cruise dinner, in the table, which had the captain and Bugs and Daffy, where Bugs says that Daffy is being a stalker and he didn't want him and Daffy to end up like Mac and Tosh. He then says no offense and Mac and Tosh said none taken. Image:The Goofy Gophers' Good Luck Handshake.png|Mac and Tosh make a good luck handshake to each other.|link=Best Friends Image:Goofy Gophers Won.png|Mac and Tosh win Besties by 100 points, against Bugs and Daffy.|link=Best Friends Image:None Taken.png|When Bugs says he doesn't want him and Daffy want to be like them, Bugs says no offense and they say none taken.|link=Best Friends In Devil Dog, Mac and Tosh are both the announcers for the dog show, both wearing green shirts, before the riot regarding the escaped Tasmanian Devil begun. Image:Snapshot20110626164851.png|Mac and Tosh both announcing the dog show.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164912.png|Mac and Tosh both laughing with each other.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626165229.png|Daffy stealing the microphone from Mac and Tosh.|link=Devil Dog In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Mac and Tosh's antique shop is first shown. Bugs and Yosemite Sam get in a huge fight in the antique store and ruin a bunch of antiques. Then, Daffy and Foghorn Leghorn burst in and make the fighting worse. The Goofy Gophers start laughing and play-fully fighting. They are then shown enjoying Foghorn Leghorn's movie. In Double Date, Mac and Tosh (along with Marvin the Martian) sing a Merrie Melodie about being polite. Image:Snapshot20110726100200.png|Mac and Tosh dining in an antique clock.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100240.png|Mac and Tosh give their mom a birthday card.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726103258.png|Mac gives the banker all of their cash.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100331.png|Mac and Tosh walking to the beat of Be Polite.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100447.png|Mac and Tosh help Granny cross the street.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100455.png|Mac and Tosh massages Granny's feet.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100554.png|Mac and Tosh give the waiter a sweater vest.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100612.png|A tow truck driver puts gas in Mac and Tosh's small car.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100619.png|Mac and Tosh take the tow truck driver to a broadway play.|link=Be Polite In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Mac and Tosh served as the announcers of the bowling tournament.